Some computer networks employ a data collection protocol (e.g., sFlow) that periodically samples packets in the network. Each such sampled packet is forwarded to an analyzing unit that analyzes the sampled packets. The analysis of the sampled packets provides information about the performance of the network such as traffic congestion, latency, etc.
While such sampling protocols provide useful information without substantially impairing the performance of the network, not all packets of course are sampled. Consequently, a user such as a network administrator may be interested in the performance of a certain area of the network (e.g., a certain switch or set of switches) but does not have enough information about that area because not enough packets passing through that particular area are being sampled.